villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Nathan Mahler
Nathan Mahler is Diva's chevalier and the secondary antagonist in Blood+. Although it is kept a mystery whose Chevalier he actually is. In the anime Nathan is one of the two that serves Diva that does not wish for Saya's death. Nathan is generally neutral and for the most part doesn't get involved in fights. Biography (Anime) Origin As the audience is only shown some of the chevaliers' transformations into chiropterans, Nathan's true identity becomes more of a mystery near the end of the series; even Amshel does not know who he is or what his goals are. It's unclear how or when Nathan became Diva's chevalier or whether he is even her chevalier at all. Fans theorize that Nathan is either the chevalier of Saya and Diva's mother, and possibly even their biological father. However, the first theory is more popular for multiple reasons, such as his immunity to Saya's blood (if one assumes that chevaliers of one queen are not affected by the blood of her offspring). Since Nathan is far more interested in Diva than Saya, and speaks of "History repeating itself", it may be presumed that the queen he originally served was the blue-eyed twin as referenced by the conversation he and Amshel have in episode 48. In Paris Nathan first appears in Paris on Episode 20 at Solomon's mansion where Diva is brought after awakening. He comes from New York and is shown to have planned for a few hundred years ahead. He says in his first appearance that he is the only one who has yet to meet her, meaning she had not yet woken from her hibernation cycle when he became her chevalier. In New York Diva is later taken to Nathan's house in New York when she becomes pregnant. The other chevaliers frequently visit them and James' body is brought there to be reconstructed after his battle with Saya on Christina Island. The news of Diva's children is delivered to Solomon by Nathan. After Diva injures Solomon and James locks him up, Nathan frees his fellow chevalier to go and stage a drama to save Saya. At Metropolitan Opera House While watching Diva sing before her final fight with Saya, Nathan firmly tells Amshel that he can have her children, but that he is taking Diva himself. He punctuates this by cracking the glass Amshel is holding by merely looking at it. Amshel himself does not react. This is the second time Nathan threatened one of his fellow chevaliers. Nathan states that the world exists to showcase Diva's beauty, as was predestined before she was born. As Diva and Saya fight, Nathan watches from the audience with interest, with Diva's children with him. When Hagi, seemingly having killed Amshel, appears to fight Nathan and aid Saya against Diva, Nathan persuades him not to act by saying that it is a fight between queens. As Diva crystallizes from the effects of Saya's blood, Nathan brings her children to her so that she can see them one last time. He laments to Saya how Amshel always treated Diva as an experiment rather than a person and failed to understand that all she wanted was a family, then explaining that Diva's blood had lost its poisonous potency against Saya following her pregnancy. He then asks Saya to kill him because he has no other reason to live without serving Diva. Reluctantly, she grants his request. He murmurs, "Good girl," just before she slices him in half, and thanks her while falling to his presumed death into the orchestra pit. He is not shown to be crystallizing. After Duel Ends However, despite having been fatally wounded with Saya's blood, Nathan briefly appears afterwards alive and well when several reporters are trying to get information from Van Argiano. He is seen in his human form amongst them. Biography (Manga) Nathan is not hinted to have a connection to Saya and Diva's mother or aunt. Diva tries to kill him without hesitation when they attack the Red Shield boat. While Solomon is able to save him, the damage has been done: her attempt on his life causes a rift between them and he begins to harbor bottled feelings of disdain, rage, and hatred towards Diva, which only increases when he sees her indifference over James' death. During Saya and Diva's last battle, Nathan finally snaps in response to Hagi's taunts. When it seems that the sisters might reconcile, he stabs through Saya into Diva, causing Diva to crystallize and shatter. He is killed by an enraged Saya. Biography (Novels) In the light novels, it is suggested that the real Nathan Mahler was tracked down and killed by the chevalier of Saya and Diva's mother, who then transformed himself to pose as Nathan and replace him as Diva's chevalier. Appearance Human Form Though his origins are unknown, Nathan appears to be in his mid-30s and of European descent. He has curly blond hair, fair skin, and blue eyes. Nathan also wears a blue ruffled top that exposes his chest area, pink pants and white cowboy boots. Chiropteran Form Just like his other chevalier brothers, Nathan can transform into a chiropteran at will. In this form he has blue-ish skin, a large oblong head with small rows of teeth and glowing red eyes. But most worthy to note is how his arms change into scythes, much like that of a praying mantis. He also uses his transformed arms to subdue Hagi who tries to help Saya from Amshel. Personality Unlike the more dour characters of the series, Nathan is the friendliest and most colorful (literally and metaphorically) of all the chevaliers. Like Lewis of Red Shield, Nathan provides comic relief within the Cinq Flèches group, usually in the form of annoying James. He seems to take a paternal attitude towards Diva and fusses over her appearance. Nathan appears to care a great deal about Diva, as he is willing to let Amshel take her children in exchange for her. He is visibly saddened by her death. Nathan rarely participates in battle. He is more into living and enjoying his life as a drama. In the opening credits of the final season, Nathan is shown fighting with Saya though they never do in any episode. He stops some battles between Saya and his brothers, much to their annoyance. Nathan neither attacks Red Shield nor defends any of his fellow chevaliers from attack when involved in a battle. He does show hints of compassion towards his fellow chevaliers, including Hagi. For example, although he and Karl have no direct contact with each other in any scenes they are shown in together, Nathan asks the other chevaliers "Are you sad that our brother is dead?" following Karl's death. The exception to this is Amshel but this is not seen until the very end of the series: Amshel tries subtly to provoke and antagonize Nathan while at the same time seeming wary of him. Nathan shows no emotion to Amshel's apparent demise and criticizes him for never having understood Diva. Despite his bright and cheerful personality, Nathan can be deeply threatening when needs be. He rarely (if ever) gives orders, but none of the other chevaliers question him. Nathan quickly drops the flamboyant facade altogether when confronting Amshel. It's quite possible the flamboyancy is an act, or that the situation for him is a very serious affair. Special Abilities Power: Nathan's exact powers are unclear. Behind his seemingly effeminate and lackadaisical manners, Nathan may be the most powerful of the chevaliers and will assert his dominance over his younger "brothers" if he feels he needs to. He is the only one of Diva's chevaliers who can make Amshel back down if he chooses to, and the only one Amshel rarely attempts to manipulate. He also appears to be extremely powerful- as a chirotpteran creeps behind him, he gently backhand slaps it, sending it flying with seemingly no effort. Speed: Nathan's speed surpasses that of all other chevaliers. He can either move so fast that he cannot be seen with the naked eye, or he can change his form to trick others into not being able to see him. He can take away James' locket without the owner even knowing. He goes to rescue James quite a while after Solomon leaves for Christina Island and manages to bring him before Solomon returns. However, it is suggested that he never reaches his full speed. Telekinesis: He also appears to have a form of telekinesis stronger than the other chevaliers, seemingly able to shatter glass with his voice. His telekinesis also shows enough strength to shatter iron chains when he released Solomon with a mere eerie glance Blood Attribute: Presumably because he is the chevalier of Saya and Diva's mother, his blood is not affected by Saya's when she strikes him down nor does his affect Diva when she drinks it. It shows that he possesses some sort of immunity towards both Saya and Diva's blood, as he survives not only Diva drinking his blood but also being cut but Saya's sword. Gallery 763503seriousservicemaninsultnathanbloodplusvillains.png|"You're such a serious service man!" F0027047 2034116actualikillyouthreatnathanbloodplusvillains.jpg|Nathan's evil stare. 631ab8a6-b349-438e-bd64-e41f425039c7nathanevilgrinblood+villains.jpg|Nathan's evil grin. Chara nathan.gif Category:Vampires Category:Male Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Monsters Category:Siblings Category:Redeemed Category:Traitor Category:Immortals Category:Wealthy Category:TV Show Villains Category:Demon Category:Protective Category:Giant Category:Neutral Evil